Romeo and Juliet of The Pulse
by noturaveraggrl
Summary: Completed What happens when Lydecker finally catches up with Max...and Logan? Will it end in happily ever after or 'till death do us part'...
1. He's Gone

-I do not own any of the characters-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Max is speeding down the highway on her bike. Through her glasses you can see the tears  
  
streaming down her face. Her eyes red and puffy.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Max is with OC at Crash. They're in the middle of a pool game as usual when Max's pager goes  
  
off.  
  
"Rich boy huh?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
She cut her off. "Yea, yea, it's iight. Go ahead, I'll check ya later boo."  
  
"Love ya!"  
  
Max ran up the stairs and out of Crash, got on her bike and headed off toward Logan's place.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Max squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them. She was trying to get the memories out of her  
  
head. She leaned forward and speeded up more. She had clearly passed the speed limit ages ago.  
  
But she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her anymore now that...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Max arrives at Logan's place. She puts her bike in an alley and hides it, so no one steals it,  
  
than heads toward the door. She started to walk up the stairs when her pager went off again.  
  
"Geez Logan..."  
  
She quickened her pace, than she heard a gunshot. She stopped, still as can be, thinking about  
  
the worst thing that could happen.  
  
"Omg...Logan..."  
  
She ran the rest of the way. She got to his door but it was locked. She backed up and kicked   
  
the door down. She stepped inside and paused for a moment. There was no sign of anyone, she  
  
couldn't even hear Logan in his little "office" space typing on his computer. She slowly and  
  
quietly walked towards his room, but she didn't make it there. Something caught her eye on the   
  
floor. She bent down to examine it. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was...blood.  
  
There was a trail of it, leading from the kitchen to his bedroom. She couldn't understand what  
  
was going on, and before she knew it, she was running down the hall, practically busting down  
  
his bedroom door. Logan's body lay across his bed...lifeless. There was a bullet hole in his  
  
chest. Blood was everywhere. All over him, the bed, the floor, even the walls. Max collapsed  
  
right where she was standing. She sat there for probably five minutes before running to Logan's  
  
side. She shoke him as hard as she could.  
  
"LOGAN! PLEASE! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! PLEASE!!!"  
  
She calmed to a whisper.  
  
"Logan, come back. I LOVE YOU..."  
  
Anger than took over her. She knew who did it, Lydecker. He was getting to her, and he knew  
  
Logan was helping her. She stood up and threw anything she could get her hands on. The whole  
  
room was trashed in just a few minutes. She than ran out his bedroom, down the hall, and out  
  
the door.  
  
If only she had waited just a couple more seconds.   
  
"Max...I love you too..."  
  
Logan's eyes opened.  
  
-End Flashback- 


	2. The Race For Her

M.T stands for Max's thoughts...I hate writing it out. haha hope yall r enjoying it so far. sorry if  
  
its bad! I'm trying my best.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Max shut her eyes again and than opened them up. She shook her head a little, she wanted to  
  
forget what she saw, that it even happened. Anger was still going through her.  
  
*M.T-How could Lydecker do this. I know, cause he's the king of all bastards and he'd do  
  
ANYTHING to get HIS way.*  
  
She revved up the engine more and gained speed. Everything around her was a blur. She was going  
  
so fast and her eyes were full of tears. She didn't care. She just wanted to die. Logan was  
  
gone, and she might as well be too.  
  
-Back at Logan's Place-  
  
Paramedics showed up and started strapping Logan down to a stretcher. He began screaming at  
  
them, telling them he needed to get to his car, that he can't go to the hospital. He struggled  
  
a lot but the paramedics just held him down.   
  
"calm down sir. We're here to help." a lady paramedic said to Logan while trying to strap him  
  
down.   
  
"NO! Leave me alone. I have to find her!"  
  
"Find who sir? Did a woman shoot you?"  
  
"MAX!" was all Logan said.  
  
"Where's Max?" a man came running in the room.  
  
"OH SHIT! Logan...Max, where's she go?"  
  
"Zach?"  
  
"Logan, tell me! I have to stop her...Lydecker..."  
  
"He shot me. He's after Max, Zach. He's waiting for her."  
  
"I know, come on, we're gonna go find her."  
  
Zach started to unstrap Logan but the paramedics stopped him.  
  
"Uh...that wasn't a smooth move."  
  
Before they knew it, Zach had opened a can of "whoop ass" on them. Half of them were already  
  
thrown across the room. The rest of the backed up and let Zach do what he wanted.  
  
"Good idea guys." Zach said to the paramedics, giving them a sarcastic smile.  
  
Since the paramedics had already removed the bullet, Zach bandaged Logan up, picked him up,  
  
threw him over his shoulders and ran out of the building.   
  
"Oh great, I just love this veiw." Logan exclaimed sarcasticly while starring at the back of  
  
Zach.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
In just a few minutes, they got in the car, started it up and went flying down the street,  
  
hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
As Logan lay there in pain, Zach stepped on the gas trying to go as fast as he could. They were  
  
appraoching a red light and since Logan needed a new bandage, cause all the blood had soaked  
  
through, Zach decided to stop and apply a new one. He stopped the car, applied the new bandange  
  
to Logan's wound and was ready to go in just a few minutes.  
  
The light was about to change when a car pulled up next to them. It looked all too familiar.   
  
That's when they realized who it was.  
  
"Lydecker..." Logan said to himself. Than turned and looked at Zach.  
  
"I know Logan, I know."  
  
The light hadn't even turned green yet and Zach had already speeded off. Lydecker caught up  
  
with them in no time. They raced each other, neck in neck as they tried to gain speed of each  
  
other. Wanting to get ahold of Max before the other.  
  
-Back with Max-  
  
Max was keeping the same speed at the moment, and than little by little slowing down. Though  
  
still over the speed limit. She kept having flashbacks of her walking into Logan's room finging  
  
him dead. Over and over it replayed in her mind.  
  
*M.T-Maybe going back to Manticore wouldn't be so bad... Stop it Max! Going back there is worse  
  
than dying. Though living and knowing Logan is dead, knowing I could never be with him again is  
  
the worst thing ever. But who cares, not me. Let them take me. Come get me Lydecker.*  
  
She snapped outta her thoughts as she heard motors from behind her. She looked back and saw the  
  
two cars.   
  
"Lydecker..." She said to herself.  
  
*M.T-The other car must be his sidekicks.*  
  
She looked forward and speeded up a little but not much. She was going to make this chase last  
  
as long as it could until she turned herself over to them.  
  
She looked back again and noticed they were gaining on her. She began to turn her head back  
  
around again when she heard her name yelled from one of the cars.  
  
She quickly looked back and saw who was really in the one car.  
  
"Zach!...and...omg...LOGAN!"  
  
She smiled and kept looking back at them. Her hair blowing all over and in her face.  
  
Suddenly the front wheel started to go sideways and Max began to lose control of the bike. She  
  
turned her forward and looked down at the bike. She gripped the handles trying to gain control  
  
of the bike.  
  
"MAX! LOOKOUT!" Both Logan and Zach screamed at the top of their lungs. Max had completely  
  
lost control and looked up. Before she realized what was in front of her, everything went  
  
black.  
  
"NO!" Logan yelled as Zach slammed on the brakes. Lydecker must of stopped his car, turned  
  
around and left, cause he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Logan tried to get out of the car but it was diffacult, most of his energy was gone because of  
  
his gunshot wound. Zach quickly got out of the car, helped Logan out and ran to Max's side.  
  
Logan held Max in his arms and put his hand on the side of her face. Logan and Zach were  
  
crying.  
  
"Max, baby, honey, you can't...this isn't..."  
  
"Shh, Logan. Everything is gonna be ok."  
  
Max was hurt pretty bad, for she had smashed into a wall. She was now gasping for air.  
  
"Zach, I love you bro. Keep it real. Logan...I..."  
  
She took another gasp of air. "I...love..." And with that Max closed her eyes and went to  
  
sleep. Never to wake up again. 


	3. The Final Gunshot

Like I explained earlier what M.T...well I all I did was change the M to a Z...hopefully you  
  
can figure out the rest, unless your a dumbass. haha. ENJOY! sorry the story was such a  
  
shortie!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun was shining bright in the middle of the sky. It was about noon and if you looked up you  
  
could see a man standing ontop the spaceneedle.   
  
*Z.T-I can still feel her. And their love. He was a good man.*  
  
Zach climbed down and headed to a shop nearby. He was in and out in just a couple minutes. He  
  
turned left and headed down the street with two red roses in hand. A few minutes passed when he  
  
reached a cemetery. There was an iron fence around the perimeter with two huge black iron gate  
  
doors blocking the entrance. Zach pushed on back as the iron door squeaked loudly. He walked in  
  
and headed straight. Than took a couple of rights and lefts through the cemetery until her   
  
reached her grave.  
  
He bent down and put on rose on the grave right in front of the tombstone. It read:  
  
  
  
Max  
  
Death Takes the Young  
  
Beloved Sister and Lover  
  
She Finally Had To Blaze For Good  
  
Zach's eyes got real watery and a single tear feel down his left cheeck.  
  
"You beat'em Maxie."  
  
Zach than turned his head to the right, where another grave was, set right beside Max's.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
**Night of the accident**  
  
Logan is still sitting there holding a lifeless Max. Zach on the other side holding Max's hand.  
  
Rain is falling all around.  
  
"Max..." Logan's cried out, his voice trailing off.  
  
"Logan...she's gone."  
  
"I know."  
  
They both paused and starred at Max.  
  
"And now, I will be too."  
  
Logan pulled out his gun and holds it to his head.  
  
"Thanks Zach. For everything. You were a great friend. Good-bye."  
  
"Logan, NO!"  
  
Zach started to reach for the gun.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Zach squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them. Another tear fell, down his right check.  
  
He set the second rose on the other grave. It read:  
  
  
  
Logan Cale  
  
Death Takes the Young  
  
Great Friend and Lover  
  
Faithful to His Heart  
  
"Keep it real man. Take care of Maxie for me."  
  
With that he stood up and began to walk away. After a few steps he turned around.   
  
"The Juliet and her Romeo. Together forever at last."  
  
Zach looked up toward the sky and than at the spaceneedle. It looked as if she...was up there.  
  
With Logan.  
  
"Holy shit...can it be? Maybe...She believed anything was possible." He chuckled.  
  
"More power to ya Maxie." He sniffed. "I love ya little sis, and I always will."  
  
*Z.T-It'll always be as if she's there, looking down at the city. Just like she always used  
  
to.*  
  
Zach smiled to himself and looked down. Than turned back around and headed off never to return  
  
again. Leaving his sister and her lover, a Romeo and his Juliet, in peace and at rest forever.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
